Boysitter
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Karena perbuatan Profesor Agasa yang berani berhutang dengan seorang rentenir, Shiho harus terpaksa membantunya mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 12 juta yen dengan menjadi seorang babysitter anak orang kaya. Tapi, bagaimana reaksi Shiho ketika mengetahui kalau anak yang akan diasuhnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa berusia 17 tahun? Penasaran? Silahkan baca dan review! XD


Hai hai! Saya kembali lagi ke fandom Detective Conan!

Teman author: Siapa lu?

Author: Kejamnya~ Baru beberapa tahun aku ninggalin fandom ini udah dilupain gitu aja... *pundung*

Teman author: Ya iyalah! Orang yang udah menghilang memang wajar hilang dari ingatan manusia!

Author: Widih! Pedes banget tuh omongan... *natap sinis*

Teman author: Bercanda sis, ngomong2 fanfic ShinxShi lu yang judulnya A New Love itu kapan update lagi?

Author: Nah, itu dia... Gak tau nih. Masih belum ada ide, sebenernya ide bisa aja muncul. Cuma kayaknya lagi kena WB A New Love kali, ya?

Teman author: Ganbatte thor! Jangan terburu2, lagian gakada reader yang nungguin update-an lu kok!

Author: Heh! Lu mau ngasih semangat atau mau bikin gue makin pundung, hah?!

Teman author: Dua2nya kali! Ya udah! Kebanyakan bacot lu! Buruan mulai! Entar para reader langsung nekan tombol back lagi gara2 bosen dengerin jeritan frustasi lu!

Author: Lama2 gue bacok juga nih orang...

Oke! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel online yang pernah saya baca, judulnya, yaitu Boysitter! Hehe, jadi ide ini buka murni ide author... Tapi, cuma terinspirasi kok! Gak sampai copas atau plagiat... XD

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho**

**Boysitter by Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Pair: Shiho. M & Kaito. K**

**Enjoy for read this story!**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi...?" Shiho menatap Profesor Agasa dengan tatapan menyelidik. Entah kenapa pria tua itu langsung duduk berlutut di hadapannya saat dia menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi, bisa Profesor jelaskan kenapa bisa ada Rentenir yang datang ke rumah ini?" tanya Shiho, dingin.

"Ah, itu. Mereka hanya menanyakan alamat rumah temanku di tempat kerja saja. Hahaha." Profesor tertawa gugup.

Shiho semakin menyipitkan matanya mendengar jawaban Profesor yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Kalau hanya sekedar menanyakan, kenapa mesti bawa-bawa pistol segala? Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau bekerja Profesor?" tanya Shiho, datar.

"Ah, itu... Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, mereka bukan menanyakan alamat. Tapi, menanyakan di mana tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini." ucap Profesor dengan sangat gugup beserta keringat dingin. Oh, Profesor! Kalau kau ingin berbohong di depan seorang iblis, kau seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih logis! Apalagi di depan iblis sepintar gadis yang tengah mendelik tajam di depanmu ini!

"Jangan bercanda!" Shiho menggebrak meja. Dan di saat itulah Profesor Agasa langsung menempelkan jidatnya di lantai, berlutut di depan Shiho, hal yang sudah di rencanakannya sejak tadi saat dia mulai berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Shiho-kun! Aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi! Aku menyesal! Kumohon ampuni aku!" teriak Profesor, yang seperti ingin dieksekusi saat itu juga.

Shiho masih mempertahankan ekspresi sinis beserta aura mengintimidasinya. "Jadi... Apa tujuan rentenir-rentenir itu datang ke mari? Jangan katakan padaku kalau Profesor sudah meminjam uang pada mereka sampai-sampai mereka mencarimu ke rumah ini," tanya Shiho.

"Sayangnya tebakanmu itu benar. Aku memang meminjam uang dari mereka," ucap Profesor yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tidak kuat menatap wajah seram Shiho.

"Untuk apa Profesor meminjam uang dari mereka? Bukankah uang dari hasil kerja sambilanku sudah cukup untuk menghidupi kita?" tanya Shiho, yang sudah mengganti ekspresinya menjadi normal lagi.

"I-Itu... Kumohon jangan marah ataupun berteriak setelah mendengar ini. Aku meminjam uang pada mereka untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk penemuan terbaruku. Yang akan kuikutsertakan dalam lomba 'Peralatan masa depan serba guna' di internet." jawab Profesor.

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu...? Kau menang?"

"Tidak." Profesor menjawab dengan murung.

Shiho menarik nafas berat. "Baiklah. Setidaknya itu tidak membuatku berteriak. Jadi, berapa yen yang sudah Profesor pinjam pada rentenir itu?" tanya Shiho.

Profesor diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "12 juta yen."

"APAAAAA?!" Meja yang berada di depan Shiho langsung terbalik tepat saat Shiho menegakkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Sementara Profesor sudah menutup telinganya daritadi untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meminjam uang sebanyak itu?! Apa kau tidak memikirkan konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana kalau kau kalah lomba itu dan tidak mampu membayar hutangmu?! Dan lagi, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak minta pendapatku soal ini?!"

Profesor merasa nyalinya seakan ciut saat itu juga mendengar suara lembut Shiho yang berubah menjadi sangar begitu. "M-Maafkan aku, Shiho-kun! Aku bersalah!"

Shiho menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dengan depresi. "Astaga. Kami-sama, bantu aku menghadapi kenyataan ini..." Dia berdesis pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya.

XXX

Di SMA Teitan...

Shiho tengah duduk merenung menatap keluar jendela. Dagunya dia tumpukan di telapak tangan putihnya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas, membuat seseorang yang daritadi memperhatikannya menaikkan alis. Saat ini, Shiho sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak 12 juta yen itu. Tch, ini semua gara-gara Profesor! Rutuk Shiho di setiap lamunannya pagi ini.

_Flash back_

"Lalu, kapan batas waktu pengembalian uang itu?" tanya Shiho pada Profesor.

"Du-Dua..." jawab Profesor dengan gugup sambil menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya pada Shiho.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya. "Dua? Dua bulan? Baguslah. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang."

"Bu-Bukan dua bulan... Tapi, dua minggu..." ucap Profesor dengan suara kecil, namun sayangnya telinga sensitif Shiho bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Akibatnya, Shiho kembali berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan melotot kepada Profesor.

"APAA?! DUA MINGGU?!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan untuk melunasi hutangku! Aku akan mengumpulkan 12 juta yen dalam dua minggu! Jadi, karena itu, jangan marah padaku, Shiho-kun!" seru Profesor, menangis sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Shiho menatap Profesor dengan kesal, lalu menghela nafas gusar. "Hah... Baiklah. Kalau sudah begini mau diapakan lagi." gumamnya.

Profesor menatap Shiho dengan takut-takut.

Shiho tiba-tiba menatap tajam Profesor, membuat pria tua itu tersentak. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk bekerja, Profesor. Jadi, jangan sampai melanggar janjimu! Dan... Aku juga akan membantu untuk mengumpulkan uangnya." ucap Shiho.

Dan pada saat itu juga Profesor baru bisa menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

_End of Flash back._

"Tch! Sekarang bagaimana cara agar aku bisa mendapat uang 12 juta itu dalam waktu 2 minggu?!" batin Shiho, gusar. Dia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara, tapi tidak ada satupun yang dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, ah mungkin cuma masalah Profesor yang sengaja diikutcampurinya.

Kembali menghela nafas, Shiho memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan menghadap ke depan. Namun, dia langsung membeku di tempat ketika mata biru lautnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru langit seorang pria di depannya.

"Hmmm..." gumam pria itu, menatap Shiho dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

Shiho segera menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya dan kembali stay cool. "Apa maumu, Shinichi?" tanya Shiho, datar.

"Hmm... Hari ini kau terlihat aneh." jawab Shinichi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shiho.

"Maksudmu?" Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau duduk tepat di samping jendela begini, apalagi di barisan paling belakang. Biasanya kau selalu duduk paling depan. Dan juga, sikapmu seharian ini aneh sekali. Kau selalu menatap keluar jendela, melamun, dan sering menghela nafas. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa pasti ada suatu hal yang sangat serius, yang sedang kau pikirkan sehingga membuatmu menjadi tidak beres begini," Shinichi menyelesaikan analisisnya.

"Hn. Analisis yang bagus, Tuan Kuroba. Tidak sia-sia kau jadi Detektif," ucap Shiho dengan sinis.

Shinichi mengabaikan tatapan sinis Shiho, dan kembali membuka suara, "Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho mendengus dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Tidak ada. Hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Profesor melaksanakan dietnya... Bahan makanan di kulkas selalu habis sebelum waktunya,"

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Shiho. "Tapi, kau terlihat sangat frustasi. Dan lagi, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan tekanan kuat dari dalam tubuhmu." ucap Shinichi, menatap tubuh Shiho yang dalam bayangannya seperti mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Huh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu," Shiho berusaha tersenyum dengan manis di depan Shinichi, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Shinichi terlihat langsung bergidik saat itu juga.

_Sialan._ Batin Shiho.

"Ah, Shinichi! Di sini kau rupanya!" Sebuah suara feminim nan ceria tiba-tiba menyelingi pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

Orang yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah gadis cantik berambut panjang yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Sementara Shiho, sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sudah bisa menebak siapa gadis yang berteriak tadi.

Shinichi tersenyum simpul ke arah Ran. "Oh, Ran! Tumben kau ke mari."

Ran segera mengembungkan pipinya. "Dasar! Ternyata kau memang lupa! Bukankah kau sudah janji untuk ketemuan denganku di atap? Kita akan makan siang bersama!"

Shinichi membulatkan matanya. Astaga! Gara-gara keasyikan memperhatikan Shiho tadi, dia jadi lupa akan janjinya dengan Ran.

Menepuk dahinya, Shinichi menatap Ran dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Ran! Aku kelupaan!" ringis Shinichi.

Ran memutar bola matanya, melirik Shiho dari ekor matanya. "Apa gara-gara gadis itu?" batinnya, jengkel.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke atap sekarang! Sebelum jam istirahatnya habis!" dan dengan itu, Shinichi langsung ditarik oleh Ran keluar kelas, meninggalkan Shiho sendirian di mejanya.

Shiho menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dengan wajah datar, lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Kelas tampak sunyi, karena seluruh penghuninya minus Shiho sedang asyik makan di kantin atau di atap. Shiho pun kembali tenggelam dengan lamunannya. Namun tiba-tiba...

Braakkk!

Shiho terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan yang berasal dari mejanya itu. Dia mendelik tajam pada seorang laki-laki bermodel rambut acak-acakkan di depannya.

"Hahaha! Rupanya si Dry Ice bisa kaget juga! Benar-benar mengejutkan!" ucap Pria itu.

Shiho menyipitkan matanya, tanda dia benar-benar kesal. "Apa maumu, Kuroba?" tanya Shiho.

Si Kuroba langsung meringis mendengar pertanyaan Shiho. "Hey! Kau memanggil Shin-nii dengan nama depannya, tapi memanggilku dengan nama margaku! Kenapa? Ini tidak adil!" teriak Kaito Kuroba, kesal.

"Teserah aku," ucap Shiho, tidak peduli.

"Dasar nenek lampir berwajah papan," gumam Kaito.

"Apa katamu?" Shiho menatap Kaito dengan galak.

"Kau tuli, ya? Kubilang nenek lampir berwajah papan!" teriak Kaito dengan sangat jelas. Membuat berbagai siku-siku bertengger di jidat Shiho.

"Kuroba, lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku memukulmu," geram Shiho.

Kaito terdiam sejenak mendengarnya, lalu menatap Shiho dengan bosan. "Tch! Tidak seru mengobrol dengan cewek yang tidak ada imut-imutnya sepertimu! Membuang waktu saja," dan dengan itu, Kaito segera pergi keluar kelas dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan.

Shiho menatap kepergian Kaito dengan tatapan aneh. Mengobrol katanya? Yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah mencoba mengajaknya berantem! Dan itu selalu Kaito lakukan setiap hari. Dan lagi, kenapa juga dia harus meluangkan waktunya untuk mengganggu Shiho?

"Dasar aneh..." gumam Shiho, kembali menatap keluar jendela.

XXX

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat." Shiho membuka lembaran kertas koran yang baru dibelinya tadi. Mata birunya mulai menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang berada di kotak-kotak kecil di bagian bawah koran. Saat ini Shiho sedang mencari beberapa lowongan pekerjaan untuk misinya mengumpulkan uang 12 juta yen. Sebenarnya Shiho sudah bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Cafe, tapi tetap saja masih kurang. Dan lagi, masih lama hari untuk dapat gaji.

"Hmmm... Ah, ini dia!" Shiho mulai membaca kalimat yang tertera di kolom terbesar di koran itu. Kata besar saja mungkin tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan ukuran kotak itu, karena ukuran kotak iklan lowongan itu benar-benar sudah memenuhi satu lembar koran dengan ukuran tulisannya yang besar-besar.

**Dibutuhkan, seorang gadis yang bersedia menjadi babysitter anak saya. Saya menerima usia berapapun, tapi lebih bagus lagi kalau masih remaja dan sekitar 17 sampai 20 tahun. Saya akan menggaji berapapun asal Anda mau merawat anak saya dengan sabar. Jika tertarik, silahkan hubungi nomor ini 08xxxxxxxxxx**

"Apa-apaan iklan aneh ini? Seperti mau mencari calon bintang film saja. Tapi, akan menggaji berapapun? Serius gak nih yang bikin iklan?" Shiho bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah lama berpikir, Shiho pun memutuskan untuk mencoba pekerjaan itu. Lagipula, kalau memang benar dia akan digaji sesuai keinginannya, berarti dia bisa langsung meminta 12 juta yen, kan?

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Shiho juga sudah menconteng beberapa lowongan pekerjaan yang menarik perhatiannya dan dirasa cocok untuknya. Lalu dia meraih ponselnya di atas meja, dan menelpon nomor yang tertera di kotak lowongan yang paling besar tadi.

Tuuuuttt... Tuuuuttt..

"Halo?" sambut seorang wanita dari seberang.

"Halo. Selamat malam. Apakah benar ini Yukiko Fujimine-san?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya. Benar. Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Saya Shiho Miyano. Saya telah membaca iklan lowongan pekerjaan di koran. Dan saya tertarik untuk bekerja sebagai babysitter anak Anda." jawab Shiho, langsung to the point.

"Eh?! Be-Benarkah Anda bersedia? Menjadi babysitter anak saya?" tanya Yukiko, terdengar sangat terkejut.

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu. Memangnya ada yang salah? Saya hanya perlu mengurus anak Anda bukan?" tanya Shiho, heran.

"Apa Anda tidak membaca tulisan paling bawah di iklan itu?"

Shiho segera meraih koran yang dia letakkan di sampingnya, dan mulai meneliti kembali tulisan di iklan itu. "Err... Sudah banyak babysitter yang merawat anak saya, dan mereka semua selalu menyerah di tengah jalan? Jadi saya mengharapkan Anda yang berminat untuk menjadi babysitter anak saya memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi serta pengalaman dalam mengurus anak nakal." bibir Shiho membacakan kalimat paling bawah.

"Benar. Karena anak saya sangat nakal dan bandel, para babysitter yang saya sewa selalu kabur sebelum masa tugas mereka habis. Sementara beberapa hari lagi saya sudah harus berangkat ke luar negeri."

Shiho tanpa pikir panjang langsung berkata, "Saya bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana pun sikap anak Anda, dia hanyalah anak-anak yang hanya ingin mencari perhatian. Saya pikir saya bisa melakukannya." ucap Shiho. _Lagipula, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu sementara peluang terbesar sudah di depan mata._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Benarkah? Anda yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak Anda? Dia hanyalah anak kecil—"

"Nyonya Yukiko! Tuan muda mengamuk, dan dia mau menghancurkan ruang tamu!" Suara seorang wanita asing menginterupsi ucapan Shiho.

"Apa?!" Shiho merasakan kalau Yukiko tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kai-chan! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Lihat! Kau sudah menghancurkan lukisan angsa yang mama beli seharga 10 juta ini! Kan sudah mama bilang, kalau mau ngamuk, hancurkan saja barang yang lebih murah, seperti lukisan kijang yang seharga 6 juta ini!" teriak Yukiko.

Shiho membulatkan matanya. _"Sekaya apa sih orang ini?!"_

"A-Ah! Gomen Anda mendengarnya. Yah, itu salah satu contoh kenakalan anak saya. Dia mengamuk karena tidak diijinkan keluar rumah. Dasar, ini 'kan sudah malam." gerutu Yukiko.

Shiho hampir saja melontarkan kalimat, "Apa anak Anda keturunan kelelawar?" tapi langsung diurungkannya.

"Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa," balas Shiho.

"Jadi... Anda benar-benar yakin untuk menjadi babysitter anak saya?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Saya benar-benar yakin 100%." jawab Shiho mantap.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan dulu hari minggu nanti? Di Magic Cafe jam 8 pagi?" tanya Yukiko.

"Pagi sekali. Tapi baiklah," jawab Shiho.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sampai ketemu 2 hari lagi Shiho-chan! Kau bisa kembali memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum benar-benar setuju." ucap Yukiko.

"Saya benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan saya," ucap Shiho sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa wanita yang tengah ditelponnya ini ngotot sekali ingin membuatnya berpikir ulang. Memang seberapa buruk sih anaknya?

"Baiklah. Selamat malam kalau begitu," ucap Yukiko.

"Ya, selamat malam."

Dan Shiho pun menutup telponnya.

XXX

Hari minggu pun telah tiba. Saat ini Shiho tengah duduk di Magic Cafe sambil meminum Kopi Capucinonya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat ceria tiba-tiba membuat Shiho tersentak.

Shiho langsung mendongak demi menatap wanita berambut coklat yang diikat satu itu.

"Ah, tidak." Shiho tampak pangling melihat wanita itu.

"Kamu pasti Shiho-chan, 'kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya. Apa Anda Yukiko-san?" tanya Shiho, memperhatikan wanita di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita ini terlihat sangat muda, bahkan terlihat seperti berumur 18 tahun.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa memangnya? Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti terkejut melihatku yang sangat cantik ini dan sangat berbeda dari bayanganmu, kan? Ohoho, aku sudah bisa menebaknya!" wanita itu tertawa garing, membuat Shiho sweatdrop.

_"Percaya diri sekali,"_ batin Shiho.

"Baiklah. Maaf untuk tertawaanku tadi. Mari kita diskusikan tentang tugas babysitter ini," Yukiko mendudukkan dirinya di kursi hadapan Shiho.

Shiho langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sebelumnya, Yukiko memesan minuman terlebih dahulu, lalu menatap Shiho dengan mata biru bulatnya.

"Hmm... Kupikir Shiho-chan pasti akan cocok dengan putraku. Kau sangat cantik dan juga dewasa," ucap Yukiko.

"Yah, semua orang sering bilang begitu," ucap Shiho.

"Oh iya, apa Shiho-chan benar-benar yakin untuk mengurus putraku?" tanya Yukiko, mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

Shiho mencoba untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi malas di depan kliennya ini. "Tentu saja. Saya sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Lagipula, saya tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapat uang banyak. Senakal apapun putra Anda, saya sudah siap menghadapinya," ucap Shiho dengan mantap.

Yukiko tampak terpanah mendengar jawaban Shiho. Ini dia yang dia cari.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah seyakin ini. Aku menerimamu sebagai babysitter anakku. Tapi, tentunya kau tidak boleh melakukan tugasmu sembarangan." ucap Yukiko.

Shiho menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

Yukiko langsung membuka tasnya-yang kelihatan mahal menurut Shiho, lalu memberikan selembar kertas pada Shiho.

"Itu adalah daftar tugas yang harus Shiho-chan lakukan selama mengurus Kai-chan," ucap Yukiko, seakan menjawab pertanyaan di dalam otak Shiho.

Shiho mulai membaca daftar tugas itu dalam hati.

* Selalu menyuapi Kai-chan saat jam makannya. Usahakan dia makan 3 kali sehari.

* Temani Kai-chan kalau dia sedang bermain PS atau semacamnya, dan selalu tanggapi obrolannya dengan positif.

Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca tugas ini. Tentu saja aku akan selalu menanggapi obrolan seorang anak kecil denga positif. Memang apa sih yang akan diobrolkan oleh anak itu?

* Bacakan cerita untuk Kai-chan dan temani Kai-chan tidur.

* Bangunkan Kai-chan jam 9 pagi. Soalnya dia suka tidak mau bangun sampai sore.

* Jangan menyakiti hatinya.

* Perhatikan apa yang dia lakukan setiap hari. Jangan sampai dia melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, dan merusak rumah.

* Jangan biarkan dia keluar malam-malam.

* Jangan pernah memukul Kai-chan.

* Hibur dia saat dia sedang sedih.

Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yukiko, tanda dia sudah selesai membaca semua tugasnya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan melakukan semua yang tertulis di sini tanpa terkecuali." ucap Shiho.

Yukiko tersenyum. "Baguslah. Oh iya, kalau kulihat Shiho-chan ini masih seorang pelajar, ya?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya. Saya baru kelas 2 di SMA Teitan." jawab Shiho.

Yukiko tampak tersentak mendengar jawaban Shiho, lalu dia tersenyum senang. "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin untuk memperkerjakan Shiho-chan. Ah, bukankah sekarang sekolah Shiho-chan sedang diliburkan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Ya, benar. Para guru dan murid-murid sedang melakukan tour ke Australia untuk liburan musim panas ini." jawab Shiho.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Shiho mendengus mendengarnya. "Buat apa? Cuma membuang waktu saja. Lagipula, aku tidak punya uang untuk ikut liburan. Aku juga harus bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang." jawab Shiho.

_"Dewasa sekali. Kurasa dia cocok untuk menghadapi sikap manja Kai-chan." _batin Yukiko.

"Baiklah. Karena kau libur selama 1 bulan musim panas, aku akan menugaskanmu untuk tinggal di rumahku selama 2 minggu. Karena hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Los Angelus, jadi kau akan bekerja mulai hari ini." ucap Yukiko.

"Saya siap." tegas Shiho.

Yukiko semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Baiklah. Yang terakhir adalah urusan gaji. Aku sudah berjanji akan membayar berapapun bagi yang bersedia menjadi babysitter putraku, jadi berapa gaji yang Shiho-chan inginkan?"

Shiho meneguk ludahnya sebelum menjawab dengan mantap, "12 juta yen."

Yukiko langsung membulatkan matanya saat itu juga sehingga membuat Shiho ragu akan jumlah uang yang ia minta.

"Apa itu terlalu banyak?" tanya Shiho, khawatir. Namun ucapan Yukiko selanjutnya langsung membuatnya melongo.

"Kenapa dikit sekali?" tanya Yukiko, memasang wajah cemberut.

"H-Hah?" Shiho hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

Yukiko mengeluarkan agenda dari dalam tasnya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"30 juta saja, ya?"

"E-Eh? Tidak. Saya hanya meminta 12 juta. Tidak lebih."

"Ya sudah, 25 juta bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

"23 juta?"

"Tidak, nyonya." tolak Shiho, menatap Yukiko dengan kesal.

"Tch, aku harus memberikan gaji yang besar untuk babysitter yang akan mengurus putraku. Kalau begitu aku akan menggajimu 20 juta. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya lagi," Yukiko langsung menulis di agendanya tanpa menunggu penolakkan Shiho lagi.

Shiho menghela nafas melihatnya. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya aku mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai negosiasinya. Aku akan mengantar Shiho-chan ke rumahku sekarang, karena jam 10 nanti aku sudah harus berada di bandara." ucap Yukiko, memasukkan kembali agendanya.

"Tapi, saya belum membawa persiapan dan pakaian saya," ucap Shiho.

Yukiko tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tenang saja, di rumahku ada banyak pakaian yang tersedia untuk Shiho-chan. Nanti aku akan menyuruh pembantuku memasukkan pakaian Shiho-chan ke lemari." ucap Yukiko.

Shiho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan merelakan dirinya di tarik Yukiko menuju mobil.

XXX

"Nah, ini dia rumahku. Rumah ini akan menjadi rumah Shiho-chan selama 2 minggu ini." ucap Yukiko, saat Shiho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya.

Shiho mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling ruangan. Rumah ini sangat besar dan mewah. Banyak hiasan-hiasan di dinding yang sangat indah, beserta guci keramik yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Rumah Anda sangat bagus," puji Shiho.

"Wah, terima kasih! Kalau begitu, apa Shiho-chan mau menengok Kai-chan dulu sebelum pergi ke kamar Shiho-chan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Saya pikir lebih baik saya melihat putra Anda terlebih dahulu," jawab Shiho. Dia sudah sangat penasaran bagaimana wujud anak nakal itu sampai-sampai para babysitternya yang lama melarikan diri darinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Ikuti aku." ucap Yukiko.

Shiho mengikuti Yukiko menaiki tangga yang pegangannya diukir dengan ukiran yang begitu elegan. Dan sampailah mereka di depan kamar putra Yukiko yang memiliki 2 pintu besar. Di depan pintu itu terdapat 2 pelayan yang tengah memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Itu, anu... Tuan muda masih tidak mau bangun. Saat kami mencoba membangunkannya, dia berteriak akan memecat kami kalau kami terus mengganggu tidurnya." jawab salah satu pelayan itu.

Yukiko menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Dasar. Sepertinya akulah yang harus maju untuk menghadapi anak itu," gumam Yukiko. Lalu dia berjalan memasuki kamar setelah menyuruh Shiho untuk berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Shiho menatap Yukiko yang berjalan menuju gumpalan selimut yang di dalamnya sudah dipastikan ada seorang manusia.

"Kai-chan~~ Bagunnn! Ini sudah siang! Hey!" Yukiko mengguncang gundukan selimut itu.

Shiho bisa melihat kalau gundukan selimut itu sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"Hey! Kai-chan anak mama yang paling tampan... Bangun dong! Kalau bangun, nanti mama ajak jalan-jalan ke pertunjukan sulap di Paris nanti," tawar Yukiko dengan lembut.

Dan saat itulah Shiho bisa mendengar gumaman khas seorang pria dewasa yang berasal dari balik selimut itu. Shiho langsung membulatkan matanya melihat sebuah kepala seorang laki-laki yang sangat dikenalinya muncul dari balik selimut.

"Benarkah itu, Mom?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah polos.

Shiho bisa merasakan dunia di sekelilingnya runtuh di detik itu juga. Dia hanya bisa membeku melihat Kaito Kuroba yang tengah berbaring di sana dan menatap Yukiko dengan tatapan ke kanak-kanakan. Tunggu! Tadi Yukiko memanggil Kaito dengan sebutan Kai-chan, dan Kaito sendiri memanggil Yukiko dengan sebutan Mom. Berarti, anak yang akan diurus Shiho selama 2 minggu ini adalah...

"APAAA?!" Shiho menjerit dengan reflek.

Yukiko dan Kaito langsung menoleh ke arah Shiho yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan raut syok.

Melihat Shiho yang berdiri di ambang pintu, Kaito sontak bangkit dari tidurnya dan menunjuk Shiho dengan horor. "Kau?! Ke-Kenapa bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Kaito, entah kenapa dia langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, kecuali wajahnya.

Shiho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tepatnya tidak mampu.

"Kai-chan, jangan begitu menatap Shiho-chan. Dia adalah babysitter Kai-chan yang baru..." ucap Yukiko dengan ceria.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Yukiko dengan tatapan tidak percaya, terlihat ada setitik air mata di ekor matanya. "APAAAAA?! KAI TIDAK MAU!"

Dan pada saat itulah Shiho menganga selebar-lebarnya mendengar teriakkan Kaito. Tunggu! Apakah orang ini benar-benar Kaito yang sering ditemuinya di sekolah?

Bersambung...

Author: *baca dari atas sampai bawah* APA INI?! Cerita gaje macam apa ini?! Semua karakternya OOC banget! Siapa? Siapa yang bikin nih cerita?! Siapa?! Cepat tunjuk tangan!

Pletak!

Author: Aww! Hey! Siapa yang berani geplak kepala gua?! *siap2 ngamuk*

Teman author: Gua! Emang napa? Lagian pake nanya2 pertanyaan gak mutu lagi! Udah tau yang bikin nih cerita elo sendiri!

Author: Oh iya ya! Kenapa gua bisa lupa...

Teman author: Udah mau jadi nenek2 kali lu...

Author: Enak aja! Masih awet muda gini! Ah, maafkan ke-gaje-an kami, reader-san... Oke, maafkan saya karena membuat Shiho dan yang lainnya OOC. Terus ceritanya GaJe banget. Yah, GaJe sudah menjadi nama tengah saya, jadi gak heran *plak!

Pasti ada yang penasaran kenapa Yukiko namanya marganya Fujimine.. Hehe, itu akan terjawab di chap depan! Maaf ya ceritanya jelek... Saya cuma minta review dari para reader sekalian, biar saya tau kalau ada yang suka dan ngedukung fanfic ini... Jadi, saya gak males2 buat ngelanjutinnya.. Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
